


a snowball's chance

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: Gabriel tries to land a date with Sam.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	a snowball's chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an old fic of mine that was on ff.net. Like, really old.

  
Gabriel takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm the acrobatic butterflies in his stomach. He's been standing outside this stupid motel room for over thirty minutes muttering to himself: "You can do this Gabe, you can do this!"

Not that he's particularly worried. After all, who can resist all this beauty and charm? He just...doesn't want to rush perfection. Yeah, that's it. And that's what he'll tell anyone who asks. Like the old lady with the shifty eyes who's peeking out of her motel room window at him for the fifth time since he got here.

He decides to just get it over with before she calls the police on him.

He reaches out to knock on the door, then pulls his hand back and smoothes out his outfit. Dean helped him pick it out, assuring him that Sam would love it. He's not so sure, but Sam _is_ pretty weird so he just decided to go with it. It's not even the weirdest outfit he's ever worn.

He takes one last deep breath and knocks on the door before he can chicken out again. The door opens after a moment and Gabriel grins.

"Hey Sa–"

He blinks, his mouth still open as the door slams shut. He looks down at himself. Judging from the look of terror on Sam's face...the clown suit was a bad idea.


End file.
